


drown in this dawn with you

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: It’s not sunlight streaming in through the narrow gaps in the blinds that wakes Wade up, and it’s not even Heath kicking him or snoring or talking in his sleep, but the tinny, repetitive, absolutely aggravating sound of an alarm from the other side of the bed. It definitely isn’t the kind of wakeup Wade would like on a Saturday morning, but Justin’s off for the weekend to do something extremely dangerous again, so he has to deal with it, once more furiously wishing that he could somehow absorb Heath’s uncanny (to Wade, at least) ability to sleep through almost anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> more morning fic??? what a surprise!!! (it's not a surprise at all, apparently that's all i know)

It’s not sunlight streaming in through the narrow gaps in the blinds that wakes Wade up, and it’s not even Heath kicking him or snoring or talking in his sleep, but the tinny, repetitive, absolutely _aggravating_ sound of an alarm from the other side of the bed. It definitely isn’t the kind of wakeup Wade would like on a Saturday morning, but Justin’s off for the weekend to do something extremely dangerous again, so he has to deal with it, once more furiously wishing that he could somehow absorb Heath’s uncanny (to Wade, at least) ability to sleep through almost anything. He tries his best to just keep his eyes closed and carry on sleeping through it, but he can’t seem to, catching Justin’s eye when he opens his own against his will.

“I’m so sorry,” Justin not quite whispers, shutting off the alarm as quickly as he can. He’s half kneeling up on the bed, half off it, fumbling around with something else on the nightstand on that side of the bed.

Luckily, his bag’s already packed and his clothes for today are laid out over the back of the chair by the closet, so it’s not like he’s going to be making much noise. If anyone were to be doing _that_ , it would be Heath, but he’s still sound asleep beside Wade. On _top_ of Wade, even – or on top of Wade’s arm, at least. As Justin heads for the bathroom, Wade attempts to prise his arm out from under Heath, waking him up in the process. _Good_. He _should_ be awake, even if it’s early. Justin’s going to be leaving soon, and both of them need to say goodbye.

“Hey… what?” The first words from Heath are heavy and slurred with sleep. His eyes are hardly even open yet. “What gives, I don’t…?”

“You were on my _arm_ ,” Wade exclaims, interrupting Heath because it’s a perfectly acceptable reason to wake him up, thank you very much. “And we’ve got to be awake anyway so we can say goodbye to Justin. He’s going off cliff diving, remember?”

“Why’s he gotta jump off cliffs at a time like this?” Heath mumbles, but he slowly sits up all the same.

“Because he’s got to travel there first, I mean–”

“I know, I know. But waking me up this hour when I don’t wanna be awake? That just ain’t on.”

“Oh, come _on_ ,” Wade says. “You wouldn’t like it if he left without saying goodbye because you were asleep.”

Heath hums in consideration, how sleepy he still is obvious in the noise, in the fact that he lifts a hand to his face to yawn into it. He has to know that’s true.

“I guess,” he says, leaning into Wade even more. Thankfully, Wade can get an arm around Heath’s shoulders now that Heath isn’t lying on it, so he does, pulling Heath in closer. He’s so warm, somehow, and Wade wants him as near as possible, even if he _did_ fall asleep on Wade’s arm. It would be nice if Wade could have both Heath and Justin like this – in his arms on a lazy morning when they’ve got nothing planned for the rest of the day but to spend it with each other – but of course Justin has to go and dash Wade’s hopes of that happening this weekend. Maybe next week. For now, though, Justin is finishing up with getting ready to go, leaving just the two of them at home.

Some of the things Justin does, Wade can understand. Swimming with sharks and the like? Fascinating. Some other things, though? Not so much. Still, Justin enjoys it, and what matters is that he’s happy. And that he doesn’t get hurt, of course. Wade’s had his fair share of worry over that.

For now, though, he’s trying his best _not_ to start worrying. Justin hasn’t even left yet, and there’s no _need_ to be so concerned, anyway. He can take care of himself and he does. Mostly.

He’s back in the bedroom now, tossing a towel onto the dresser as he comes in through the doorway and then getting dressed. Wade watches, Heath huddled against his shoulder, almost slipping back into sleep. Justin comes back over to the bed once he’s done, one strap of his backpack over a shoulder, and Wade has to nudge Heath so he wakes back up.

“I’ll see you two tomorrow,” Justin says. “If you’re still awake then, anyway. I think I’ll be back quite late.”

“Have a good time,” Heath tells him, holding his arms out to wrap them around Justin when Justin leans down to give him a kiss goodbye. “Maybe not, uh, too much of a good time, though.”

“Yeah, don’t go uncontrollably hurtling off the edge and die,” Wade says, doing the same, pulling Justin into him, and when he draws back from the kiss, Justin rolls his eyes at him.

“I _won’t_ ,” he says. “Since when have I ever done anything like that?”

“Every single time you go away to do something like this, perhaps?” says Wade, but he’s joking. “Make sure to keep checking in with us though, OK? We need to know you’re all right.”

“I _will_ be all right,” Justin assures them. “I’m always all right.”

“That motorcycle crash two years ago says otherwise,” Heath cuts in.

“I was fine. The bike, on the other hand, was not. But I was OK!”

“The bike that you said was like an extension of yourself…?”

“Ah, touché,” Justin says, but he’s still smiling. He leans back down for another kiss from them both, these ones briefer, gentler. “I guess I’ll be off, then.”

“You’re not gonna have some breakfast first?” Heath wonders.

Justin only shrugs at them.

“I’ll just grab something from the kitchen on my way out,” he says, and finally, after one last lingering touch to each of their shoulders, he’s off on his way.

When Wade hears the front door close, he moves over to the window so he can watch Justin leaving, peering through one of the gaps in the blinds. By now, it’s a slightly more respectable hour to be awake, so he doesn’t go straight back to bed once Justin’s out of sight, but stays by the window instead. The sun’s up, it should be warm today, and thankfully, it’s still quiet outside. Wade needs every quiet moment he can get, especially when it’s just going to be him and Heath for the weekend. Who even _knows_ what Heath might try to drag him into this time around? Wade doesn’t. He can’t even be prepared for it, even if it definitely won’t be anything like the high-flying, hellraising stunts that Justin’s heart is always so set on. Wade doesn’t mind, though. He _can’t_ mind – not when he’s so incredibly, revoltingly, absolutely eye-rollingly in love with them both.

“Hey, because you’re out of bed, you should totally get us both breakfast,” comes Heath’s voice from back on the bed, and when Wade turns back to him, he’s grinning like he’s caught Wade out, and Wade knows he can’t argue with that.


End file.
